Qu'un moment de plus
by Corail Zaarea
Summary: Sanzo déprime… il n’aurait jamais dù ouvrir ce livre…


**Auteur :** Corail

**Genre **: Gluc'fic

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Sayuki ne m'appartiennent pas -(Pourquoiiiii ?!?La vie est injuste, ne ?)-, le poème utilisé non plus. Diabétiques et suicidaires s'abstenir (diabétiques suicidaires : wellcome !)

**Remerciements **: Ma sœur Alia pour sa relecture et…pour m'avoir largement inspiré les passages les plus déprimés de cette fic en glucosant à outrance avec son petit copain ! Ma meilleure (et parfois unique mais ça n'empêche pas) amie, pour ses fics que j'adore autant qu'elle semble apprécier les miennes. Aragon (même si c'est un peu tard pour que le compliment le touche… Hum d'ailleurs ma fic lui plairait elle vraiment ? J'en doute!) pour avoir écrit ce fabuleux (à mon sens) poème qui m'a fait immédiatement penser au caractère de Sanzo !!! Avec ça je suis pas obsédée par les mangas, naaan… Et tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (à leurs risques et périls, je le rappelle : les frais d'enterrement post suicide ou crise quelconque ne sont pas pris en charge par l'auteur ).

(Alia Zanetsu, vous ne connaissez pas? Dans ce cas je vous conseilleses fics, elles sont géniales!)

* * *

**Qu'un moment de plus**

****

****

_Il n'aurait fallu_

_Qu'un moment de plus_

_Pour que la mort vienne…_

Combien de fois ? Combien de fois, depuis que mon maître est mort par ma faute, ai-je pressé le canon de ce revolver contre ma propre tempe ? Je n'arrive même plus à les compter… Un petit moment de plus… J'y ai pensé tout de suite, en choisissant cette arme. J'aurais aussi bien pu ne prendre qu'une seule balle… A peine le monastère hors de vue, j'ai failli le faire… Ce qui m'a arrêté, cette fois là, je m'en souviens parfaitement : une horde de monstres. Mourir d'accord, mais laisser ces pourritures avoir le dessus sur moi, jamais. Après les avoir exterminé j'étais trop crevé, même pour en finir. Et en me réveillant, j'avais repris conscience de mon véritable but. Le sutra. **Son** sutra. Je n'allais pas leur laisser, qui qu'ils soient… Je les retrouverais et ils paieraient… Ensuite… Facile à dire. Sauf que je ne les ai toujours pas retrouvés, dix ans plus tard. Alors que la tentation, elle, ne m'a jamais quitté. Une fois même… Une seule fois, j'ai vraiment pressé la détente. Click. Il **était **chargé pourtant, j'ai vérifié. Foutue pluie qui pourrit les cartouches… J'ai failli recommencer avec la suivante mais cette fois je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Je dois être lâche. Pourtant même cette lâcheté ne m'aurait pas protégé longtemps si…

_Mais une main nue_

_Alors est venue_

_Qui a pris la mienne_

Mwouais. On peut dire ça comme çà. C'est plutôt moi qui la lui aie tendue, la main. Depuis le temps que ses appels résonnaient dans ma tête… C'était insupportable… Pourtant quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas hésité. Et comme si son sort avait été levé, ses chaînes ont disparu, ainsi que les barreaux de sa cage… Je me demandes si ça aurait marché avec quelqu'un d'autre. En fait je me plais à penser que non. J'aime imaginer que j'avais au moins cette utilité là… Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a dit, mais il a souri. C'est la première fois que je voyais un tel sourire : éclatant, immense, sans aucune arrière pensée. Comme si tout était tel qu'il devait l'être, comme si j'étais enfin à la bonne place. Dans ce sourire, je n'étais pas l'enfant du fleuve, celui dont même ses parents n'avaient pas voulu. Je n'étais pas le disciple soi-disant pistonné et bombardé Sanzo. -(Dire qu'ils pensent que je voulais cette place. J'y renoncerais dix millions de fois si seulement cela pouvait me le rendre… le seul que j'aie jamais jugé digne de ce titre, titre que je garde uniquement parce que c'est son dernier cadeau, titre que je méprise parce que je ne le mérite pas, parce qu'il ne l'a pas protégé...). Non, dans son sourire j'étais moi, juste moi, et un bref instant j'ai eu l'impression que ce « moi » pouvait avoir de la valeur… pour quelqu'un du moins… Et quand il a pris ma main, quand il m'a suivi, je me suis senti soulagé, presque heureux.

En relisant ces vers, je me rends compte que cette scène n'a pas cessé de se reproduire. Il me suffit de penser à cette fois où un Youkai plus intelligent que les autres m'avait enseveli sous une tonne d'armures maudites. Prisonnier du sortilège, je revoyais les pires scènes de mon existence… et surtout la mort de mon maître, sans cesse, en boucle… Je voulais mourir, j'ai failli me laisser mourir, arrêter de lutter… Et sa voix m'a atteint. Sa main est parvenue jusqu'à moi, et il m'a suffi de la serrer pour vaincre le sort. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il me sauvait…

_Qui donc a rendu_

_Leurs couleurs perdues_

_Aux jours aux semaines_

_Sa réalité_

_A l'immense été_

_Des choses humaines_

C'est vrai. A partir du moment où il a vécu près de moi, quelque chose a changé. Et cela ne tenait pas uniquement au fond sonore du temple, passé d'un silence de mort permanent à un vacarme assourdissant. C'était plutôt… de la vie. Depuis la mort de mon maître je n'étais qu'un fantôme. Sans consistance, sans âme, presque sans but depuis que je m'étais rendu compte du peu de chances que j'avais de récupérer le sutra et de le venger un jour. Je progressais en magie comme en force physique, j'avais grandi, mais mon cœur restait mort. Figé dans cet instant où tout avait basculé, où j'avais tenu dans mes bras son corps sans vie.

Mais il a changé tout ça. Lui vivait. Éperdument, comme s'il devait rattraper ces années d'enfermement qu'il n'évoquait jamais. Il bougeait autour de moi, riait, me questionnait sans cesse. Sans aucun encouragement de ma part (au contraire, c'est à cette époque que j'ai appris l'utilité d'un baffeur), il me forçait à sortir de mon mutisme - ne serait-ce que pour lui hurler de se taire- et à réagir à mon tour au quotidien. Tout l'émerveillait, et même si je m'en moquais, si je n'avais que dédain pour ses découvertes, il me forçait à regarder le monde autour de moi. A lui donner sens, ne serait-ce que pour couper court à ses explications ridicules. A prendre garde aux personnes autour de moi, ne serait ce que pour ne pas les exposer à cette calamité ambulante et avoir à m'excuser de ses bêtises…

_Moi qui frémissais_

_Toujours je ne sais _

De quelle colère… 

J'en voulais au monde entier- et je lui en veux toujours. Mais j'avais quelqu'un pour me donner des sujets d'énervement plus immédiats… Plus solubles aussi… Pas le temps de s'énerver contre tout ce qui peut évoquer de mauvais souvenirs quand on a une mine d'ennuis à domicile… Dont le babillage incessant empêche les grandes réflexions, y compris sur soi-même… Ma colère a pris un nom, un exutoire… C'était partiellement injuste, et de temps en temps je m'en rendais compte ; quand je dépassais la mesure, que je le blessais. Ça m'arrivait assez souvent, et ça m'arrive encore. Dans ces cas là j'avais peur. J'ai peur. Peur d'avoir vraiment été trop loin, de le perdre… Ses yeux immenses, soudain remplis d'un désespoir qui le rend exceptionnellement muet… Son pas inhabituellement lourd, quand il s'éloigne pour cacher sa peine… Le pire c'est que je n'ai jamais été capable de m'excuser, dans ces cas là. Seulement d'attendre, la peur au ventre sous mon masque impassible, qu'il veuille bien revenir vers moi, me pardonner… Il le fait toujours… Ou du moins, il l'a toujours fait… Et moi qui me contente de l'accueillir d'un vague mouvement de tête comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme je trouvais tout à fait normal qu'il me revienne ainsi… Pourtant si un jour il ne revient pas je sais que je n'aurai aucun mal à appuyer sur la gâchette…

_Deux bras ont suffi_

_Pour faire à ma vie_

_Un grand collier d'air_

Deux bras… Ce poème commence à me déranger… C'est pourtant vrai, s'il me permet d'évacuer me colère, il a aussi le pouvoir de m'apaiser étrangement… Lui seul a ce pouvoir… Dans la jeep par exemple. Ses plaintes et réclamations incessantes me rendent à moitié fou, et pourtant, quand il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je me sens bien… Même si je le rejette immédiatement pour ne rien dévoiler de ce que je considère comme une faiblesse, je sens aussi mon fardeau s'alléger miraculeusement…

_Rien qu'un mouvement_

_Ce geste en dormant_

_Lèger qui me frôle_

_Un souffle posé_

_Moins Une rosée_

_Contre mon épaule_

Oh, bien sûr je n'insiste jamais pour être dans la même chambre que lui. Au contraire… Mais quand ça arrive, et ça finit toujours par arriver, j'en viendrais presque à passer une nuit blanche… Rien que pour contempler le visage d'ange qu'il peut avoir dans ces instants là… Je n'ai presque jamais eu l'occasion de l'avoir contre moi. Lui aimerait, je le sais. Il a tendance à essayer de se coller, quand il vient d'être inquiet pour ma santé notamment, mais je le repousse toujours, je coupe court. Par timidité, par peur surtout. Peur qu'il ne découvre mes véritables sentiments… J'en ai pourtant eu l'occasion, parfois. Quand il était « petit » et se blessait au point que je doive le porter jusqu'au monastère. Plus récemment, à chaque fois qu'il a perdu où enlevé volontairement son contrôleur youkai. J'avoue en avoir profité. Il était dans mes bras, sans que cela puisse paraître suspect à qui que ce soit… Je pouvais sentir son souffle calme, le frôlement de ses cheveux… J'étais bien, même si à chaque fois j'étais au bord de l 'évanouissement vu l'effort fourni pour l'arrêter…

Ce geste en dormant… Les rares fois où la qualité de l'auberge nous a contraint à dormir côte à côte, je les ai guettés, ses gestes… J'ai écouté son souffle, avidement… Pourtant je sens bien que ce foutu poème évoque plus… Il évoque ce que j'aimerais avoir, ce que je n'oserai jamais prendre le risque de demander….

_Un front qui s'appuie_

_À moi dans la nuit_

_Deux grands yeux ouverts _

_Et tout m'a semblé_

_Comme un champ de blé_

_Dans cet univers_

Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais… C'est peut être pour ça qu'à moi, ce monde me paraît toujours aussi pourri… Un champ de blé, tu parles… Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ce bouquin… Il évoque trop bien ce à quoi j'aspire… K'so, je suis vraiment mal ce soir. Voilà que ma vision se brouille stupidement. J'aurais mieux fait de me bourrer la gueule au lieu de profiter du fait que tout le monde était crevé pour m'isoler dans ce coin de salle et ouvrir le premier ouvrage me paraissant susceptible de me vider la tête… Ouvrage que je vais finir par abîmer, d'ailleurs, si je continue à l'inonder de la sorte… Mais bon, tant que je le garde sur mes genoux, tête baissée, personne ne peut deviner ce qui m'arrive… Je suis dans un recoin plutôt sombre, il suffit que je me reprenne… Je vais me reprendre… Heureusement que je suis loin d'eux…

-Sanzo ?

K'so. Lui.... Entre eux trois, quitte à me faire em…, pourquoi a t'il fallu que ce soit lui, précisément ? Gojo ou Hakkai auraient fait semblant de ne rien remarquer et seraient montés se coucher en me fichant une paix royale… A la limite quand je serais monté à mon tour le concerné m'aurait tendu une cigarette sans rien dire et aurait fumé à côté de moi… Ça ne m'aurait pas soulagé, mais je ne me serais pas senti aussi piégé que là, maintenant…

-Sanzo, ça ne vas pas ?

Il est inquiet… Je fixe ce fichu bouquin comme si cela pouvait suffire à le décider à partir mais rien n'y fait, ce n'est vraiment pas dans ces habitudes… Bon Dieu, il pourrait comprendre que je ne veux pas relever la tête et se tirer,non ? « Ça va, je me coucherai plus tard, là fous moi la paix, ok ? » C'est ce que j'aimerais avoir la force de lui souffler du ton coupant qui sait si bien le faire fuir, mais non, je n'y arrive pas, les mots sont coincés dans ma gorge . Et lui reste là, à me fixer…

Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne veux pas qu'il voie… Encore moins qu'il devine… Et pourtant j'ai besoin de sa présence, besoin à en hurler… C'est peut être pour ça que ma gorge reste aussi muette…

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver à rester silencieux comme ça. C'est pourtant rare. J'en ai marre, je relève la tête et ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, je lui ai rarement vu un visage aussi bouleversé… Mais contrairement à ce que je craignais, il ne pose pas de question, simplement il effleure mes joues d'une main tremblante, pour essuyer mes larmes…

-Sanzo… Excuse moi…

Tiens, voilà qu'il pleure aussi… C'est ridicule, pourquoi ?… et pourquoi me demander de l'excuser? Curieusement le fait de le voir ainsi me « débloque ». Je me rends compte que je peux à nouveau m'exprimer. Je lui murmure doucement

-Baka… Pourquoi penser que c'est toi ?

Il tente de sourire, en vain

-Ces derniers temps… Tu as toujours l'air triste quand tu me vois… Je sais pas… ce que je fais de mal mais je suis désolé, c'est vraiment pas exprès…

L'air triste… C'est vrai ? Je pensais que j'avais réussi à contenir mes émotions… même Hakkai, le plus perspicace de nous tous à ce sujet, ne s'est rendu compte de rien, j'en jurerais… Alors comment ce saru qui ne remarque jamais rien peut il… ? Il poursuit, des sanglots dans la voix

-Je voudrais le savoir… Parce que je ne veux pas te voir triste comme ça, ça me fait mal… Moi je…je t'aime, Sanzo…

Un silence. J'ai la respiration bloquée, l'impression que je vais tomber de ma chaise. La façon dont il a dit ça… Machinalement, je lui agrippe le bras. Je le fixe, il me jette un regard douloureux, il est écarlate… Je relâche son bras, mon réalisme reprenant le dessus. Bien sûr qu'il m'aime, mais dans sa bouche ça ne veut pas dire la même chose… quel imbécile je fais… Je me sens vraiment fatigué tout à coup. Il faut que je dorme, ou que je me jette sous les roues d'une voiture… sauf que naturellement Hakuryu est la seule « jeep » en état de marche et que je le vois mal quitter l'édredon d'Hakkaï pour me rendre ce genre de service en pleine nuit… Devant mon silence Goku baisse la tête, je distingue encore ses tempes écarlates quand il murmure

-Désolé. Je me doutais que ça te fâcherait. J'aurais pas dû te le dire ; mais j'en parlerai plus, promis…

J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai peur de comprendre, ou plutôt j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris… Une de ses larmes roule sur mon poignet. C'est le déclic. J'en ai tellement assez de le voir pleurer par ma faute… Assez de faire semblant, de mourir à petit feu…

Tant pis si je me trompe. J'ai l'impression de me jeter dans le vide. Avec le même sentiment de perte inéluctable, j'attire soudain Goku contre mon torse… Je le sens perdre l'équilibre, cette fois il est vraiment dans mes bras. Je retiens mon souffle. Je sais qu'il est surpris, son regard croise le mien et je fais ce que je n'aurais jamais pensé oser un jour : je l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, vraiment douces, mais ça j'avoue que je le savais… je les ai déjà effleurées, quand j'étais sûr qu'il dormait…Là c'est différent il est bien réveillé et j'ai peur à un point difficilement imaginable, peur de m'être trompé, d'être rejeté… Je m'écarte trop rapidement , mais je ne veux pas m'imposer… Goku me fixe un instant avec un sérieux inaccoutumé, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux d'or sondent mon âme… Il se penche à nouveau et effleure mes lèvres d'un mouvement hésitant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le repousse… Avec un soupir je le laisse approfondir le baiser…

Lorsque nous nous séparons, de longues secondes après, les pommettes de Goku sont rouges et son regard brille comme jamais. Mon cœur a repris une cadence normale, je me sens anormalement heureux, presque comme dans un rêve… Sans un mot, il me tend la main, m'incitant à me lever. Je le suis, je ne veux pas briser la magie de l'instant en me posant des questions, en lui posant des questions. Il me guide à l'étage, ouvre la porte de notre chambre. Tiens, je n'étais pas sensé écoper du kappa ? Cette pensée ne m'effleure qu'un instant, Goku me regarde, il a refermé la porte et la seule clarté provient de la fenêtre baignée de lune…J'ai l'impression d'être sous anesthésie, libéré de la pesanteur terrestre quand j'effectue les deux pas qui me séparent de lui. Seule la douce tiédeur de sa joue me paraît réelle… J'y laisse glisser ma main, je frôle son cou, me félicitant de la chaleur qui lui a fait abandonner sa tenue habituelle contre une simple « Jean/Tee-shirt échancré»…

C'est toujours avec cette impression de flotter plus que de marcher que je l'accompagne jusqu'au lit, sans interrompre mes caresses. Mes mains parcourent son dos et son torse, comme mues d'une volonté propre… Je découvre ce corps que j'ai tellement l'impression de connaître, depuis le temps que je l'effleure en pensée… Même le grain de sa peau est tel que je l'imaginais… Je m'interromps, soudain hésitant. L'impression d'irréalité se dissipe et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Si j'avais tord ? Je sais qu'après cette nuit il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Sa première fois… Je ne le mérites sûrement pas… Goku sourit doucement et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je contemple ses yeux confiants et assurés, exempts du moindre doute… Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, ses mains quittent mon visage, s'attaquent à mes vêtements…

Je m'éveille lentement. Un corps chaud est serré contre le mien, des boucles châtain effleurent ma joue. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis heureux d'ouvrir les paupières. Je pourrais rester là éternellement… C'est là que je comprends ce qui chatouille mon épaule depuis tout à l'heure. Son souffle… La poésie de la veille me revient en mémoire et je sens mes yeux s'emplir de larmes. Mes celles ci ont un goût différent…

-Sanzo ?

Quel baka je fais. Je l'ai réveillé. Goku se lève sur un coude, me jette un regard anxieux

-Ça ne vas pas ?…

Dans l'angoisse de sa voix, je sens sa question implicite. Mais comment pourrais-je avoir changé d'avis ? Je souris.

-Ça va. Ça n'a jamais été mieux.

Goku a un froncement de sourcils perplexe

-Je ne comprends pas…

Il conserve l'air inquiet et je réalise que je ne lui ai même pas dit, hier soir…Je me relève à mon tour, le fixe droit dans les yeux

-Je t'aime.

Goku entrouvre la bouche, je sens à la fois surpris et soulagé… Ses yeux brillent et il se blottit contre mon torse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

_Un tendre jardin _

_Dans l'herbe où soudain_

_La verveine pousse_

_Et mon cœur défunt_

_Renaît au parfum_

_Qui fait l'ombre douce_

_Aragon,La force de l'amour (Le Roman inachevé)._

** Fin.**

Ma deuxième fic finie ! Youpi !!! S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Vous pouvez aussi aller lire les autres, les persos de Sayuki ne sont pas mes seules victimes…(Qui a dit « hélas » ?! Le coupable sera collé au mur par un torrent de caramel ; na ! Avec des fourmis rouges en prime !)


End file.
